


尽风华

by mozanrendal



Category: Minghao - Fandom, Mingyu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal





	尽风华

在母亲死的一周后，金珉奎的父亲往家里带了一个人。  
纤弱的身子，细长的眼睛，说是城西徐家的小少爷，叫徐明浩。  
几十年前一纸荒唐的婚约，本葬送于金珉奎的出生，但也重燃于金珉奎母亲的去世。为了可笑的家族利益，即使金珉奎的父亲已年近五十，即使徐家最后生出的是个同金珉奎年龄差不多的小少爷，这纸婚约还是得进行下去。  
父亲排斥这桩婚姻，于是他冷脸对待徐小少爷。金珉奎更排斥这桩婚姻，于是他在这个人来到家里以后，在外与朋友厮混了一周不回家。  
当他回到家的时候，父亲对徐明浩的态度已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。他打开家里的门，看见父亲笑意盈盈地坐在沙发上读报，徐明浩端着切好的水果从厨房出来，看到他站在门口的时候愣了一下，不一会儿便恢复了笑意。  
“啊，珉奎回来了。”  
金珉奎没说话，自顾回了房间。  
徐明浩的眼睛笑起来弯弯的，是个勾人的胚子。他看着看出了一身燥意。  
烦人。  
他在床上躺到天色暗，父亲敲门进了他的房间。金珉奎的印象里，父亲大多数时候都是严肃的。金家虽然不是什么名门望族，但也是个需要经营的家族。这些年父亲顶着外界的压力，在家里也多数不苟言笑，他怨父亲把在外面受的气撒在家里。今日看见父亲的笑，他感到格外刺眼。父亲同他说，自己要在外地做一段时间的生意，在家里要同明浩好好相处。  
金珉奎自嘲地笑笑，父亲为了这么点小事专门来找他说这番话。印象中上一次父亲找他谈，还是母亲的身体快撑不住了，父亲让他做好准备，不仅要准备好母亲要去世的事情，还要准备好家里会来新的人。父亲如同例行公事一般，毫无感情对他宣判了这个结局，语气生硬到仿佛不是自己的妻子要去世。金珉奎当时沉浸在悲伤中，没去在意这一些事情。今日父亲来谈话的时候，语气依旧生硬，但多少带着一些小心翼翼。金珉奎只觉好笑，这个徐明浩到底有些本事，一个星期的时间便能改变这么多。  
第二天醒来的时候，他走出房间，徐明浩已经准备好了早餐。一片吐司，一杯牛奶，一个煎蛋，一盘水果。家里的管家是跟着母亲来的，母亲去世后他要回老家父亲也没拦着，这些日子事情多，新管家的事便搁置下来。想来这段时间的饭也就是徐明浩做的了，金珉奎别扭地啃着吐司，啃到中间最软的部分的时候，徐明浩从厨房出来了。  
和昨天一样笑得眼睛弯弯的：“珉奎醒啦。”  
金珉奎不理他，徐明浩便自顾自说话：“珉奎，今天中午想吃些什么？”  
金珉奎呛他：“中午我不在家。”  
徐明浩愣了一下，说好。金珉奎莫名觉得自己胜了一局，虽然他也不知道自己在比什么，一会儿又觉得自己抬杠的行为十分幼稚。  
他把煎蛋啃完转身就要出门，徐明浩也一下站起来：“珉奎，记得穿外套。”  
金珉奎撇了一眼沙发上的外套，径直出了门。  
外面的天气还是有点冷的，金珉奎打了个寒颤。风往领子里钻，金珉奎有些后悔。不应该为了膈应徐明浩就不穿外套的，冻着的还是他自己。金珉奎穿着单衣在深秋的街头逛着。说不在家，其实出来也没事，就是为了与徐明浩反着说话。他之前在外厮混了一周，都是与朋友玩的，这下也不好意思再去找朋友了。金珉奎一个人在外头晃着，天是阴着的。风抓着树叶，云抓着天空， 抓出一片青涩的阴霾。  
金珉奎是在自己喷嚏打得停不下来的时候，意识到自己该回家了。  
他晕晕乎乎地回了家，去冲了一个热水澡，翻身上床睡觉。恍惚间似乎听到徐明浩有些急切地声音，他烦躁地挥挥手。  
由内而外整个人都要燃烧了，但却是很冷的。金珉奎发着抖，睡得很不安慰。半夜之时，才感觉舒服一点，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到徐明浩坐在他床边，往他的额头上放一条冰毛巾。见他悠悠转醒，徐明浩颇有些嗔怪的语气：“珉奎，你今天去哪了，怎么烧成这样了。”  
他想说些什么怼回去，可是却没什么力气，便不再说话了。徐明浩摸摸他的额头，凑近到他的耳边说：“好像好一点了，珉奎，安心睡吧。”  
那气绵绵地吹在他耳边，金珉奎起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他不怎么冷了，只是由内而外的燃烧感越来越重，他哼哼了几声。他感受到徐明浩的手留连在他的额头，软软的手指贴在他的皮肤上，又抚摸着他的头发。他想自己的头发一定扎扎的，又是很黑的，和徐明浩那双白软的手，好不搭。  
那天晚上，金珉奎做了一个潮湿的梦。  
他梦见那双冰凉的，抚摸他额头的手，指尖在他的身体上跳跃，似在弹奏一曲神秘的音乐。他隐隐约约听不清，音符就溜进了他最隐秘的地方。那双漂亮的手翻转着，音乐都变了调子。他呼吸好沉重，他压着那双手的主人，凭着本能嗅着他身体上每一处气味，再啃出一个小小的标记，留下自己的气味。他听不清那人的声音，但觉得十分好听。他看不清那人的身体，但一定是好看的，连脚指都是圆润饱满的，透着粉红色。他摁着那个人的胯骨操进去的时候，那人在他的耳边带着细微的喘息声。  
他说：“珉奎。”  
当阳光透过窗户，照在卧室里，窗帘笼罩的黑暗中撕开一道金色的边，金珉奎躺在床上，面无表情，手却紧紧地揪着被子。哀嚎一声，把自己整个人埋进被子里。  
这可太荒唐了。  
金珉奎抓出一条新的裤子，踉踉跄跄走到卫生间，脱掉自己身上这条开始洗。真是见鬼了。  
徐明浩是温柔的，金珉奎站在房间门口，看着将早餐摆在餐桌上的那个人，想着。阳光似乎在他深栗色的头发上撒了金粉，点点金光衬得他不似真人。金珉奎怀疑自己还在梦里，他于是肆无忌惮地盯着看，看他弯下腰时浑圆的臀，笔直的腿，露出一点的色情的脚踝。那里应当有一双手，抓住那不听话的脚踝，再狠狠拉向自己。衣服似乎有些短，弯腰时隐约有露出腰，很白，但看不真切，身上围裙挡了大部分。深紫色的围裙衬得腰间那一点皮肤白得骇人，金珉奎皱眉，真是碍事的围裙。于是他看那人将围裙缓缓脱了，然后是上衣，裤子，应当是光溜溜站在光中才对。可是只脱了围裙，编撰过了头，轻轻唤了一句：“珉奎。”  
金珉奎回过神来。那人继续说：“醒了就来吃早饭。”  
金珉奎有些不自然，他眨眨眼，一步一步挪过去，承认自己对徐明浩的欲望真是一件疯狂的事情，那是自己父亲的妻子，即使是个与自己年龄相仿的漂亮男孩子。  
金珉奎今天不能出门了，他觉得为了呛徐明浩几句折腾自己不值当。于是当徐明浩问“珉奎今天在家吗”的时候，金珉奎僵硬地说了句嗯。徐明浩笑起来，他问：“那珉奎今天没事的话，来看我画画吧。”  
金珉奎是喜欢画画的，他有很多的绘画工具，家里甚至还有一个专门建的画室。只不过后来荒废久了，那间画室就自然做了不太储藏东西的储藏室。徐明浩来了以后，将那间储藏室收拾了，又重新变成了一间画室。金珉奎跟着徐明浩走进去的时候，发现这间画室发生了好大的变化。墙上都用蓝色装饰了，墙角靠着许多用白布包起来的画，有两堆。徐明浩指着那两堆画说：“左边这堆呢，是你以前留下来的，右边这堆呢，是我带过来的。”  
墙上也挂着许多画，有金珉奎的，也有徐明浩的。徐明浩笑着说：“我挑了几幅我喜欢的，挂在了墙上，你不介意吧。”金珉奎说不，他都快忘了，原来自己画过这些东西。曾经光怪陆离的，用色彩来填充的世界，都已经斑驳了。有人将它洗净，摘出，装点好。金珉奎对徐明浩说，你画吧，不用管我，我随便看看。  
徐明浩说好，便自顾画去了。  
金珉奎看到墙上的画，他看见自己以前画月亮。有一个小男孩坐在月亮上，而水中的倒影里面，小男孩却不见了。自己当时在想什么呢，那似乎是自己第一次看父亲母亲吵架，父亲打了母亲一巴掌。在他印象里，父亲即使不苟言笑，与母亲之间至少也是相敬如宾。他很震惊，也很害怕，他把自己关在小小的画室里，他不知道哪些是真实，哪些是虚幻。或许水里的世界才是真实的。他看见徐明浩画的蓝色的漩涡，又或许是飓风，那片旋转的蓝色真是可怖的存在，像要把人吸走。他转身去看徐明浩，他在挤颜料。一下一下，那管颜料似乎快用完了，他绷着劲挤了很久才挤出一点。  
金珉奎大步走过去，夺过颜料，帮他多挤出了一些。徐明浩抬头说谢谢，笑容灿烂得有些刺眼。  
于是他盯着看，看徐明浩的侧脸，看他抬起手蘸一下颜料，在纸上涂抹。  
连手腕都是诱惑，在衬衫的袖子尽头露出一点嫩粉色的腕部。金珉奎的眼睛随着腕部的翻动飘忽不定。似乎在昨晚的梦中，徐明浩的手腕也是这样翻动的。  
所以徐明浩抬头问好看吗的时候，金珉奎将一切抛到了脑后，不管不顾吻了上去。“啪嗒”是画笔掉到地上的声音，金珉奎不去理会，他扣着徐明浩的后脑勺，一只手开始解徐明浩衬衫的扣子。徐明浩不怎么挣扎，他顺从地就接受了一切，自然到仿佛预谋好一般发生。  
金珉奎讨厌徐明浩的不挣扎，因为他无法清醒过来。他将徐明浩的衬衫扒掉了以后就开始啃他的下巴，舔喉结，再啃到锁骨。徐明浩的锁骨很漂亮，那凹陷的地方仿佛盛上水就能养上几条小金鱼。可小金鱼不安分地呆在锁骨上，它四处游着，顺着身体向下。金珉奎的手伸下去，便伸进了徐明浩的裤子里，隔着内裤摩挲了起来。他听见徐明浩骤然变重的呼吸，在他耳边低低地喘着。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
徐明浩说：“珉奎，去我房间吧。”  
在画室也确实有些辛苦，金珉奎抱起徐明浩，让他的腿夹紧自己的腰，手臂环住自己的脖子，他一路埋在他的颈窝中，发了疯的啃着。两人跌跌撞撞地走进了房间，金珉奎将徐明浩砸进了床里，看徐明浩从床头柜中拿出了润滑剂和避孕套递给金珉奎。  
金珉奎看见了那两样摆在徐明浩手上的东西，他似乎被什么东西撞了一下。他逃出了徐明浩的房间，坐在地板上，大口大口呼吸。  
但最后还是做了。徐明浩脱得光溜溜的，走到他面前问：“还做吗？”  
金珉奎喘了一会儿，眯眼看着徐明浩，说：“做。”  
徐明浩的耳朵很敏感，金珉奎舔到徐明浩耳朵，感觉到他颤抖的时候这样想。徐明浩的耳朵很尖很软，金珉奎用自己的虎牙在耳尖上蹭还能换来几声嘤咛。徐明浩的手也滑到了下面，像梦里那样翻转着，金珉奎已经太硬了，他将润滑剂倒了满手，有些急切地向后面探。刚伸一根手指进去的时候有一些困难，好歹润滑剂是有起作用的，加到三根手指的时候，金珉奎戳到了那个很软的地方，他感受到徐明浩陡然变快的呼吸。  
金珉奎想，他已经忍不下去了。他急匆匆抽出手指，刺了进去。即使扩张了，徐明浩也还是吃不下，两个人都难受得紧。金珉奎掰着徐明浩的腿，他滴下来的汗在徐明浩的胸膛上滑动，转眼隐没在乳晕。金珉奎俯身下，咬上了乳尖。一下子进去好些，徐明浩的声音都变了调，乳尖被虎牙磨得硬硬得立了起来。徐明浩难耐地挺了一下身，下面又滑进一些，金珉奎哽了一下，一下刺进了最里面。  
两边的软肉都缠上来，金珉奎实在等不住，就缓缓地动了起来。徐明浩一声一声小猫似的叫，勾得他头晕，就不自觉加大了动作。徐明浩的腿紧紧缠着金珉奎的腰，一下一下，前端都晃出些清液。金珉奎的虎牙尖仿佛跃动的火苗，流连到哪哪就仿佛被灼烧。金珉奎安抚着徐明浩前端，后部骤然缩紧，金珉奎爽到整个人弓起来，身下的人射了他满手白浊。  
第一次射完最是敏感，金珉奎不敢动，但那肠肉却不听话地缠着，金珉奎忍了忍没忍住，摁住身下人的胯骨整根操进去，又大动起来。他像自己想做的那样，将手覆在脚踝上，将那人整个拖过来，听他变了调的叫声，然后尽数倒出。  
他们二人有默契地没提一切尴尬的话题，在家里任何地方做爱。金珉奎可以在徐明浩做饭的时候从身后环住他，咬他的耳朵，感受他颤抖的身子。可以在他画画的时候，做他的模特，然后忍不住徐明浩一直直勾勾地盯着他看，当着画家的面自慰起来。青春期的男孩子精力没有期限，他们在料理台上做爱，在沙发上做爱，在镜子前做爱。  
真是疯狂又荒唐，金珉奎想。  
而当父亲回来的时候，金珉奎又想，这场梦好像要结束了。就如同做了一个冗长的，华丽的春梦。  
他们二人在父亲面前勉强维持着关系，其实想想也是，本就是微笑掩藏下的尴尬，只不过多了一层更尴尬的亲密关系。  
金珉奎看着徐明浩给父亲说这几天家里发生的事情，他的声音软软的，父亲靠在沙发上不在意地点着头。这个场景还真有点好笑，金珉奎心想。前天下午，他和徐明浩还滚在这个沙发上，徐明浩下面紧紧夹着他，嘴里说些不知所云的荤话。他突然想，父亲如果在家里装了监控，看这些场景会是什么表情。  
真是有够好笑。  
父亲说要在家里办一个小的宴会，金珉奎懒懒地点了点头，徐明浩忙碌地组织了起来。金珉奎将自己包成一个黑礼盒，疏离而客气地笑着。他最讨厌觥筹交错的场景，连嘴角都不想扯动。  
徐明浩今天也穿着西装，这是金珉奎第一次看徐明浩穿西装。他很瘦，两条裤腿空荡荡的，衬衫熨得板平，让金珉奎想起他们第一次做的时候，徐明浩穿的那件衬衫。黑色的西装外套虚虚地套在外面。徐明浩穿得越齐整，金珉奎越想把他弄乱。父亲拉着徐明浩和金珉奎和大家打了个招呼，就说徐明浩身体虚，让金珉奎把人带上去休息。金珉奎知道，父亲可能是要同这些人说些话，自己和徐明浩不方便在场。自己也乐得上楼休息，便和徐明浩一同进房间了。  
关上门的瞬间，金珉奎便把徐明浩压在门上。徐明浩挣扎了一下说：“今天太危险了。”  
金珉奎不管，他制住徐明浩的双手，举过头顶，一手揽住徐明浩的腰，整个身子压过他，在他的耳边低低吐气：“我们一个星期没有做过了。”  
金珉奎开始吮徐明浩耳尖的时候，徐明浩的腰已经开始软了。他嘤咛几声就放弃挣扎了，整个人瘫进金珉奎的怀里。 他解开徐明浩的裤子，不脱掉他的衣服，随意扩张几下就操进去。里面是湿软的，他凑近徐明浩的耳朵，说：“妈妈今天要轻一点叫啊，外面可都是人呢。”  
金珉奎从来没有叫过徐明浩妈妈，羞耻的背德感一下涌上来，下面陡然缩紧。金珉奎被夹了一下，身上的血液都倒流，动作更大地动起来。他把手指伸进徐明浩的嘴里，模仿着抽插的动作进出，徐明浩口水流了满手，呜呜咽咽地咬着金珉奎的手指，但也不敢用力。门口渐渐出现脚步声，徐明浩憋着一口气，大气都不敢出，下面紧紧咬着金珉奎。金珉奎偏坏心地戳他。徐明浩气急，伸手去掐金珉奎的腰，却激起金珉奎更大的动作。  
门口响起父亲的声音，金珉奎这才将动作变小了。父亲似乎带着人来二楼拿个东西，嘴里念叨着：“王总，这边请。”那声音越来越近，金珉奎也不好受，下面裹着他的紧得让他有些发疼，父亲还在与那王总交谈，索性没多久便下楼了。二人都舒了一口气。徐明浩一拳敲在金珉奎背上：“让你不要乱来。”  
那声音甜得仿佛要滴出糖浆来，金珉奎大动几下，在徐明浩耳边说：“妈妈，生个弟弟吗？”还没等徐明浩说什么，便悉数射出了。  
平复了好一会儿，金珉奎带徐明浩去房间里的浴室洗澡。徐明浩懒懒地趴在金珉奎身上说：“以后别这样了。”  
金珉奎说：“我不。”  
徐明浩没力气同他争辩，他只是软软地说：“你还能怎么样呢？珉奎。”  
金珉奎看向别的地方，许久憋出一句：“不知道。”  
是真的不知道。有些事情一旦发生了，他就不能停下来了。他好似突然意识到自己这段时间都在做些什么荒唐事，可是他无法停下来了。走这一遭人生，所谓情欲，是最不能控制的吧。  
在人间，极尽情色，染遍地风华。


End file.
